Ivan and his sunflower
by Draconeavia777
Summary: Ivan has always been viewed as cruel and heartless, but then one cold winter night someone knocks at his door. Someone he's been in love with for a very long time, but he's been to afraid to tell. Does she share his feelings? Will he be the one to finally bring a smile to her face for the first time in almost 200 years? rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

It was the first time in a while that he had invited someone to come visit him. As he nervously glanced up at the clock Ivan couldn't help but wonder if she would even show up. After all, most of his fellow countries were either afraid of him or hated him. Just then he was brought out of his thoughts by a knock at the door. 'she's here... she actually came!' He thought happily as he went to answer the door.

Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and as he did a gust of strangely warm air blew in. Smiling, he stepped to one side as his guest walked in. As he closed and locked the door the guest lowered the hood of her cloak. Allowing her long silvery-gold hair to be visible, shimmering as it caught the light.

"Hello Ivan" She said as she curtsied. Her southern drawl as warm as a summer breeze. Ivan couldn't help but smile. He had, like many others, always considered Annabel to be very beautiful.

"Da! Hello miss Confederacy. Thank you for coming over." He was happy to see that she did not seem to be afraid of him.

"There is no need for you to be so formal. Please, call me Annabel, and it was no problem. I am glad to have an excuse to get awake from that Yankie brother of mine anyway." She said with a nod, her tone was polite but her eyes held a look that seemed to discourage one from mentioning anything to do with her twin.

"Du are welcome here any time." Ivan smiled brightly, for he too had no great liking for Alfred. He thought it was cruel how even now, Alfred would still remind Annabel that she should have died when the war had ended.

"Why thank you" She gave him one of her rare smiles, one full of southern charm and straight from her heart. It warmed Ivan all the way to his heart.

Suddenly he heard the sound of something... or rather... someone scratching at the door. Ivan felt as if his blood had turned to ice as a cold, menacing voice came from the other side of the door.

"Big broder... I know you're in dere... and i know du have her here, too..."

"What in the name of the Great Spirits?!" Annabel exclaimed, quickly turning to face the door, nearly losing her cloak in the process. Her expression not one of fear but rather one of confusion.

"Big broder... Big broder... I know you're in there... Marry me!"

Ivan backed away from the door as the scratching grew louder. Terrified, he grabs Annabel by the arm and pulls her through the door to another room. "Oh no! It is my sister... Come! We must go!"

"Why do you seem so scared of her?" Annabel was confused by his fear of his younger sister. What reason could there be for him to be so terrified of his own sister?

As they run further into the house, Ivan does his best to explain to her. "It's not her... It's what she wants... And how persistent she is..." He hears the sound of the front door being broken down and begins to run faster.

"oh, I think I understand" Annabel said, increasing her own speed as well. She now understood the danger they were in.

After they had run to the far end of the house and into and empty room that appeared to be use for storage, Ivan released his grip on Annabel's wrist. "I think we are safe for now..." He said as he leaned against a wall, panting as he tried to catch his breath.

"Good, because my shoulder was beginning to get sore from your pulling..."

He looked at her apologetically. "I'm sorry Annabel, I didn't mean to pull so hard..."

She looked at him silently for a second before laughing softly, a cold laugh with out a shred of humor. "I'll be fine... I've had worse injuries..." With a sigh she took a few steps into the middle of the room, the floorboard making a slight cracking noise with each step.

"still..." Ivan said, looking sadly at his hands. That last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt her. Before he could say anything more however, there came the sound of fingernails tapping and clawing at the door.

"Big Brodder..."

The color drained from Ivan's face and with a terrified yelp he grabbed Annabel's arm. But before they had a chance to run, the floorboards gave way under them with a sickening crack. They both gave a surprised yell as they fell through the floor before landing on a rotting dining table.


	2. The room behind the tapestry

Ivan groaned slightly, moan from annoyance at the floor having given way under them than out of pain. He was just thinking of how he would explain this to his boss when he felt a light tap on his right shoulder.

"Um... Ivan, would you be so kind as to release you death grip on my arm? You're cutting off circulation..."

"O-oh! I'm s-so sorry!" He kept repeating as he quickly let go of her arm and helped her climb out of the splintery wreckage.

"It's alright, I forgive you." She replied as she pulled splinters from her hair and dress. Glancing at him, she tilted her head to one side. "Are you alright?" There was the smallest hint of concern in her voice when she asked this. Because Ivan had taken most of the force from the fall.

"Huh? oh, da i'm fine." He replied as he brushed himself off, smiling slightly. No one had ever shown concern for him before. "I wonder what room this is..." He whispered looking around the room curiously.

"Never mind that now!" Annabel hissed, pointing up to the hole they had fallen through.

"Biiiggg Brrrooodddeeerrr... Where aaarrreee duuu..." Hearing the sound of his sister's voice, Ivan began to frantically search the room for another door. Meanwhile, Annabel's attention was drawn to an old tapestry on the far wall. With a surprising amount of strength, she grabbed him by the hand and pulled him over to it. Ivan looked at her in confusion. "what are you doing?! Now is not the time for looking at dat!"

Instead of answering, she simply pulled aside the tapestry to reveal a door. As soon as she opened the door Ivan ran into the room on the other side, pulling her with him. Once they were inside, Annabel closed the door and hung a string of beads and feathers from the handle. "There, this concealment charm should prevent her from seeing this door..."

Hearing this, Ivan smiled and gave a sigh of releaf. "Thank you." He wanted to hug her. But what it mad her angry, he had seen her throw Frances five feet into the ground for simply touching her hand. Though now that he thought about it, she didn't seem to mind when he held her hand earlier.  
Hoping to distract himself, Ivan looked at the room they were now in. "This room feels familiar..."

"Really? How so?" Annabel whipsered, looking around as well.

Ivan jumped slightly, he hadn't realized he said that out loud. "Well, I feel like I have been here before, but a long time age..." He replied as he walked aound the room. It looked as though there had been a fire, the floor was charred black and everything had either been burnt to ash or had scorch marks.

"Judging from the decor, or rather what's left of it. This looks like it had been a room for royalty." Annabel said as she carefully picked up a small silver cup with a family crest engraved into it. Though she could not tell whose crest it was, since it appear that someone had gone to great effort to scratch it away.

The only piece of furniture still intact, though with some minor charing , was the four post bed. A teddy bear was sitting at the foot of the bed, its fur blackened from soot. Tenderly Ivan picked up the teddy bear. "th-this was... A-Anastasia's ..." His voice choked and he tried to hold back tears at the memory of his favorite princess.

**Oh the feels! What am I going to do next chapter? Anyone want to guess? You'll never see it coming I bet.**


	3. feelings revealed

Annabel carefully set down the silver cup and turned to look at him. "The Romanov princess?"

He nodded as he tenderly placed the bear on the chair beside the bed before looking at her in surprise. "Du know of my history?"

Annabel nodded, "Of course I do. Unlike that idiot yankie brother of mine, I actually take a deep interest in the history of other countries. After all, those who don't learn from history are doomed to repeat it..." As she said that last sentence her voice grew sad and trailed off, her left hand tugging the high collar of her jacket up.

Due to her soft tone Ivan had not heard her last sentence. Smiling brightly her took a step towards her. "Dat is good to know about the history of others. It helps in understanding them. So, du will become one with Russia, da?"

Annabel stood there, a contemplative look on her face. "hmmm..." Truth be told, she had secretly been in love with Ivan for some time now. But due to her brother's deep dislike for him, she had been unable to tell him so. A soft grin appeared on her face. "Well it would piss off the yank..."

Ivan blinked, looking at her confused not knowing what she meant by that. After all, Alfred was got angry if Ivan even mentioned Annabel. "Is dat a da?"

She took a few steps closer before looking up at him. Her expression unreadable as usual, save that mysterious grin she now wore. It was the tone of her voice that gave her answer away as she replied, "What do you think?"

Ivan stared at her, frozen in place by shock. He had grown so used to being rejected that he had not even dared hope she'd say yes. Yet she just had. He could hardly believe that the beautiful girl her had been in love with for so long shared his feelings. "..."

**Short but full of feels. I'm saving the good stuff for the next chapter. Trust me, it's going to get really good. Also i apologize that it took me so long to even put up this short chapter. **


	4. shared feelings

It took her only a few seconds to notice that he still hadn't reacted. It was all she could do to keep from giggling softly. "Oops... I think I broke him." After a minute of thinking it through she came up with only one solution. So she Walked up to him and kissed him.

The touch jolted him back to reality, and he gently leaned down to continue the kiss, his hands settling naturally on her hips, where the ruffle at the base of the corset fell over the black and red skirt.

A soft smile slowly began to grace her lips. She leaned closer to him, lifting her arms to wrap them tenderly around his neck. Normally she would have never let someone touch her at all but this was different, he was different.

He pulled her a bit closer, wrapping his arms around the corseted waist and chiffon ruffles. He moved his lips a bit, and Annabel allowed him to part her lips, exploring the inside of her mouth with gentle and slow strokes.

She let out a soft moan, her usual outward appearance of being someone cold and emotionless melting away. Slowly she began to pull off his scarf.

His hand shot up reflexively, grabbing her wrist as he pulled back a bit in surprise.

Immediately the smile disappeared from her face to be replaced by a look of surprise mixed with displeasure. "Why did you stop?"

"...What are you doing?" he blinked, not comprehending what was going on.

"I thought you wanted me to become one with you." She tried to keep her tone calm but there was a faint note of hurt. She wrenched her hand free from his grasp.

He blushed, realizing his mistake. "D-da..." His hand reached up, and yet he hesitated again, his thoughts whirling in a confused mess. He took a deep breath and slowly unwound his scarf himself.

She watched as he did this, her expression softening and the soft smile returned. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she leaned up to kiss him again. Her touch as warm and gentle as before.

Ivan groaned softly, continuing to kiss her as he gently slid her jacket off her shoulders and down her arms.

The moment her jacket was removed she seemed to close in on herself. Pulling her arms close to her chest as she tried to hide the many scars that covered her back and arms. She had never let anyone see them, not even her brothers. But Ivan didn't look at them. He only pulled her close and explored her mouth again, his hands sliding down her arms and up her sides. Sounding almost like a cat, she mewled softly in response to his touch. She clung to his shirt as she leaned closer to him, kissing back and caressing his tongue with her own. Ivan walked her towards the slightly charred bed, his hands gently exploring her back. Despite his gentleness however, she flinched slightly as his hand passed over a particularly deep scar-the one which stood for the bloodiest battle in the civil war, the battle of Antietam. He only smiled softly, gazing in to her eyes.

"I do not care about dem."

She blushed as he started to undo the ties and clasps of her dress, and she, in turn, started opening his jacket. Ivan shrugged off his jacket and let it fall to the dust and ash covered floor. His hands slid down her sides, pushing the dress off and making her shiver from the coolness of the room.

"Eager are you?" She whispered, looking up at him as she clung to him for warmth.

"Da," he breathed back, still a bit amazed that she had taken him up on this. "Make yourself comfortable on bed, da?"

She nodded and went over to sit down on the bed. It was surprisingly sturdy despite how charred everything else in the room was. She smiled up at him, still shivering from the coolness of the room. Ivan took off his turtleneck, his chest and back also speckled and marred with old but small scars. She let out a soft gasp and a hint of sadness appeared in her eyes. Timidly she reaches up and gently brushes her fingertips down his now bare chest, delicately tracing over each scar. He only gave her a small, sad smile.

"Ewen among bosses, I hawe not been treated kindly..." He knelt with one knee beside her on the bed and cupped her cheek gently. He slid his fingers into her hair and kissed her gently.

"Why would they wish to mistreat someone as kind as you?" She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck once more. Brushing her lips along his jaw before returning the kiss.

"Because dey find it easy to.." he said quietly as he pushed her down on the bed. He kissed her again, his hands sliding over the petticoat.

"Then do not let them..." She whispered as she pulled away to catch her breath, reaching up to brush a hand through his soft hair.

"I-I cannot say no..." His voice was quiet and almost sorrowful as he started removing the petticoat.

"Enough talk about bosses..." She tenderly placed a hand on his cheek. She closed her eyes and silenced him with a kiss before he could say anything more. Ivan groaned in response and claimed her mouth more firmly. He tossed her petticoat off the bed and pressed her firmly to the bed. This earned a soft moan from Annabel. She continues to run a hand though his hair as she kisses him passionately. One of his large hands took one of hers and brought it to his pants. A faint blush spread across her cheeks along with a shy smile. Her fingers fumbling as she began to unfasten his pants. He groaned lowly, her hand brushing and rubbing against his growing bulge, and he slid his hand against her thighs. His fingers brushed against her center as he kissed and nipped down her neck lightly. Finally she managed to unfasten and pull down his pants. Mewling softly, she tilts her head back slightly as he nipped and kissed her neck.

"Oh, da..Du are beautiful..." His fingers slid beneath her panties and rubbed against her wet center.

"How kind of you to say so." She smiled sweetly, bringing her hands up and began tracing delicately across his back with her finger tips as she kissed him. He pulled off silk panties and then his own thermal underwear. Their low moans mixed together as he rubbed their hips together. One of her delicate hands slid into his fair hair as the other slid under her to unclasp her bra and her hips slowly rotated under his. Ivan tossed the garment aside, taking in the sight and moaning lowly, shuddering. He grabbed a breast and kneaded it firmly, rocking his hips firmer against her. Annabel pulled him back down for another passionate kiss, letting Ivan push her legs apart and buck against her. It made her moan louder.

"Mmmmm...Ivan..."

He shifted down a bit to kiss across her breasts. He swirled his tongue around a nipple and sucked on it firmly, groaning. She gasped and moaned at the action, pushing her chest up a bit. Her petite hand tangled in his hair, and her hips rotated under him. Ivan groaned lowly and pressed two fingers into her, pumping them a bit and making her moan loudly.

"Du are so warm..." he moaned. He kissed her chest again and shifted up to press in to her.

"Well, I am the southern states after all..." There was a note of pride in the word "southern". Her free hand softly caressed the back of his neck. The only hint of nervousness was in her eyes, which seemed to ask him to be gentle. But she also gave him a trusting smile.

"Da..." He moaned lowly as he pressed in gently, gasping a bit. "Du feel so good..." He kissed and nibbled under her ear, taking in her gasps and moans. He pushed her legs apart more, moaning, and moved faster and deeper in her, sucking on her neck and feeling her slender hips and waist, earning soft groans of pleasure from her. She slowly began to rock her own hips once the pain had fully passed. "Da.." he moaned again, pulling her hips up more, earning even more moans from her.

"Ivan..." She whispered his name as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed his neck.

He shuddered and moaned in a deep voice, moving a lot faster in her. "Da, Annabel~" he breathed in her ear. She felt amazing, gripping around him and pulling him in more. He could see now why this feeling was addictive.

"Ani chaninato." She uttered the phrase without even hesitating. It was the only clear thought in her mind right now. Everything else was a blur. She had never felt like this, never experienced such sensations. It was like becoming drunk, but from being with someone rather then from alcohol.

**NOTE:**** Annabel is unable get drunk off of any form of alcohol. Keep this in mind for later chapters.**

"What?" he asked heatedly, his hips unable to stop moving.

Leaning still closer she whispers into his ear, "Ivan... I love you..." Her words just clear enough to be distinguished from the soft moans she let out as he continued to move inside her.

This admission shocked him so much, he just stopped. "..What?"

An embarrassed blush spread over her cheek as she realized what she had said. "I... I love you..." Placing a hand on his cheek, she gazed into his kind, violet eyes and smiled. "I have for a long time..."

He stared at her for a few seconds as those words sunk in, and finally a wide grin spread across his face. He pressed against her again as he kissed her heatedly. Drawing moans from her as she kissed him back with just as much passion. He took her with quick, hard thrusts, and their moans mixed together in the cool air.

"Oh, da..Annabel...Oh.."

"Mmm... Ivan..." The coolness of the room long forgotten, replaced by a strange yet wonderful warmth that had spread throughout her whole body. Her moans steadily growing louder as the feeling of something tightening within her grew before suddenly disappearing as a wave of intense pleasure washed over her. Ivan gasped at the sudden tightness and released into her. He gasped and panted, pleasure crashing around him like he had never felt before. This was bliss. This was heaven...

As Annabel came back to reality, she found herself clinging to ivan and shaking slightly. Her mind still whirling from what just happened as she gasped for breath. Between heavy breaths, Ivan's lips found hers, and they kissed for a long time, Ivan rolling on to his side and pulling Annabel close.

"I lowe du, too..." he said softly, petting her hair.

"Really?" She looks up at him, resting her head on his shoulder and smiling.

"Da." He smiled softly and shifted to pull the sheets down.

A faint blush appears on her cheeks, tears of happiness forming in her eyes. "You're the first to ever say that to me..." A warm feeling of joy filled her heart. "It makes me so happy to hear you say that."

"Same for me..." He pulled the sheets over them and kissed her. She kissed him back, tenderly brushing a hand along his cheek.

"um... if you want to... you're welcome to come over to my home sometime..."

He smiled softly, nuzzling her neck. "Da, tank du...I will take du up on it, I tink..."

She started running a hand through his hair. "That would make me so happy." Purring and nuzzling his shoulder.

"Me, too, da..." He kissed down her neck and cheek. But then he froze at the sound from above. His sudden movement causes Annabel to quickly glance upward, biting her lip as she hears the sound of footsteps from the room above...

"Big bruder, come on out... I know you're in this house somewhere big bruder... and she's here too... come out, come out where ever du are..."

**Ani chaninato: I love (I came up with this phrase at 3 am)**

**Yep I'm being evil and leaving you guys wondering what will happen. I'd like to thank drgn grl for helping me write this chapter (she voices ivan in roleplays that we do together sometimes). Hope you enjoyed the awesome smexy in this chapter. Stay tuned for the next one.**


	5. The proposal part one

Annabel froze and clutched at Ivan, suddenly very conscious of their lack of clothing. She hid her face in Ivan's broad chest, and he held her close protectively. Dust drifted down from the ceiling, settling on their pale skin and hair, as the footsteps moved over their heads. Ivan didn't even dare to breathe.

"Big bruder...I know you are around here somewhere..."

"Please don't let her find us..." Annabel whispered, shaking a bit.

"Nyet," Ivan replied, barely whispering as well. "Even I forgot this place..." He let out a breath as the footsteps moved off.

Annabel relaxed a bit, lifting her head to look into his eyes. "Even so... I... I don't wish to leave you just yet..." She whispered, brushing a hand against his cheek.

He smiled softly, petting her back. "Nyet. We stay together, da." She smiled back, her strange, mirror-like eyes reflecting back his own violet eye color.

"If only that were possible..." She sighed, nuzzling his neck. "I wish we could be together all of the time..." Even as she said that she knew it would take a miracle for that to happen.

"We will try." He kissed her lightly.

"But how?" She kissed him back, wondering what he had in mind.

"We will tink of someting." He rolled onto his back, pulling her on top of him.

"I suppose you're right." She kissed his neck softly, brushing her fingers lightly over his muscular chest. He froze again as footsteps passed overhead. Dust and wood chips floated down over them again. She held her breath as she stared up at the ceiling. "..."

He sighed again as the sounds passed. "...We will go to your house, da."

She smiled, her eyes seeming to light up at the suggestion. She hardly ever had visitors to her manor, aside from her brothers. "That sounds like a wonderful idea."

"I will meet you dere in a few minutes, da." He sat up, shifting her off of him before getting up to gather their clothes. He carefully brushed the dust and ash off of her dress and coat before handing them to her.

"Alright... you think you'll be able to find my home alright?" She asked as she put on her dress, tying the corset easily by herself. Ivan nodded, trying not to watch her as he also got dressed. After pulling on her coat, she turned to face him. "I'll be waiting..." she kissed him once more on the cheek before disappearing in a swirl of silver smoke and raven feathers.

~wonderful vodka flavored time skip (about 3 months)~

Ivan knocked on Annabel's door and let himself in, more than used to doing so by now. "Annabel?"

The soft clinking of glass against metal drifts up from under the floorboards. A few minutes later she appears from behind a bookcase, brushing her hair out of her face. "Ivan!" She runs over to him smiling brightly.

He grinned and picked her up in a hug, kissing her gently. Wrapping her arms loosely around his shoulders, she kisses him back lovingly. "Show me de gardens dis time, da?"

She nodded and smiled as he set her down "of course ivan, since it's late I'll take you through the East garden today. We can go through the others tomorrow." Taking his hand, she leads him out to the East garden. Point out each of her favorite plants and flowers, and telling him about them.

"Dey are beautiful..." he smiled, admiring them. "Almost as beautiful as du."

She blushed when he said this. "...Have you seen the sunflowers? I have every variety..." Smiling shyly she lead him to them. "You're the first I've ever shown them to..."

His face lit up even more. "Every kind?" She nodded, pushing aside the curtain of ivy to reveal a hidden archway. On the other side of which could be seen a field of sunflowers.

"I always come here when I'm sad or upset. The gardens remind me of when Ina would take my brothers and me to meadows of wildflowers to play." Laughs softly, letting her fingers dance across the petals as if they were piano keys. He stared in awe, gently petting the petals of a six and a half foot sunflower. She watched him, smiling softly. "You like them?"

"Da...Dey are beautiful..." He smiled and smelled it, enjoying the live flowers.

"I'm glad you like them. This is one of my favorite parts of the garden." She walked over and hugged him. He kissed her gently.

"Tank du, Annabel...Du hawe made my day."

"And you have made mine." She smiled up at him, looking lovingly up into his violet eyes and kissing him back.

"I know one ting dat would make it better." He knelt on the ground and took a small box from his pocket. He then opens it, inside on a cushion of crushed red velvet is a white-gold ring with a large russian diamond surrounded by eight smaller diamonds. "Marry me, Annabel? Be mine?"

**Ina - Mother**

**Look forward to the next chapter my pretties! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Yeah i'm leaving you hanging.**


	6. The Proposal part two

**Sorry it has taken so long for me to write this chapter, I was really busy with a school play. Now just a small reminder of where i left off last time.**

_ "Tank du, Annabel...Du hawe made my day." _

_ "And you have made mine." She smiled up at him, looking lovingly up into his violet eyes and kissing him back._

_ "I know one ting dat would make it better." He knelt on the ground and took a small box from his pocket. He then opens it, inside on a cushion of crushed red velvet is a white-gold ring with a large russian diamond surrounded by eight smaller diamonds. "Marry me, Annabel? Be mine?"_

**And now the part you've been waiting patiently for, her answer.**

"..." Annabel stood there staring blankly at him. Her expression was completely unreadable, the only movement she made was the occasional blink of an eye and shallow breaths.

"...Annabel? Da?" A bit of worry was in his voice, not sure if it was a yes or a no.

"...Y-yes... yes, of course I will!" Her face was now bright red, a soft smile gracing her lips as she slowly nodded her head.

His face broke into a wide grin, and he slid the ring on her finger. Nothing could explain how happy he was when he kissed the hand of his fiancee.

Annabel smiled brightly as tears of happiness filled her eyes.

"Truly best day of my life." He gently squeezed her hand as he stood and kissed her deeply. Annabel wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back. 'Oh god' and squeals of delight were all that were running through the American's head. "We go inside now, da?"

"Sure, any where in particular?" She smiled up at him, her mind still giddy with joy.

He gently pet her cheek, looking in to her now-violet eyes. "I would like to see you more, da. My sister was distracting before..."

She giggles softly, blushing slightly as she remembered that night. "So, you want to go upstairs and see my room then?" She kissed him softly on the cheek before leading him to the house.

"Da, I would like that..." As they went inside he gently took hold of her hand.

Smiling softly, she lead him up a long spiral staircase to her room in the tower. "Well, here it is..." She pushed open the large wooden door to reveal a victorian style bedroom. As she took a step into the room the candles lit up, revealing that the entire room was coated in a thick layer of dust and cobwebs.

Ivan blinked as he looked around. This room made Anastasia's old room look clean and tidy. Surely she didn't mean here. "...Du do not spend much time here?"

"I spend a lot of time up here. Why do you ask?" She tilted her head to the side slightly, some of her hair falling into her face. The flickering light from the candles reflecting off her eyes as she closed the door behind them.

"De spider and cobwebs...and dust on..." He gestured around a bit.

She looked at him, confused by his reaction to seeing her room. "Do you not like them?"

"It...makes de room look unused."

She laughed softly, a faint cat-like grin appearing on her face. "It helps keep that damn yank from coming up here and bothering me." She snapped her fingers together, and the spiders, cobweb and dust disappeared.

He smiled and looked around at the pristine room. "I see. De room is wery du." He kissed her gently and lingeringly as he took her jacket off.

She leans close to him, kissing him back. "May I?" She whispered softly, tugging gently at his scarf.

"Da," he whispered back. He slid his own jacket off as she tugged off his scarf. He kissed along her ear as she kissed along his exposed neck and made him groan and shiver. "Your lips..are so soft..."

She blushed when he said this. Pulling his face down to her own, lightly placing a hand on his cheek and kissing him lovingly.

He kissed her deeply as he slid his hands down her back. "We take time and explore each oder, da?"

"That sounds like an excellent idea." She smiled, slowly running a hand down his shirt.

Ivan smiled back and moved behind her. He draped her long platinum hair over her shoulder and started pulling out the laces to her dress as he peppered kisses down the back of her neck. Quiet mewls escape her lips as she tilts her head forward to give him better access to her neck. He pushed her dress down to the floor and removed her petticoat as well, just dropping it with a soft thud. His muscular arms wrapped around her waist, and his tongue flicked out against her neck as he kissed it and down her shoulder. "Du are beautiful, Annabel..."

Her face turned pink from blushing as she let out a soft moan. "You're one of the first to say so in a very long time."

"And I will be saying it for a wery long time to come." His hands slid down to rub her thighs gently. "Meet me on de bed, da?" He kissed her ear.

"Of course." She kissed him lightly on the cheek before slowly walking over to the groaned as he watched her move, and his eyes stayed locked on her as he undressed and followed her over. She stands next to the bed, smiling up at him. Her eyes reflecting his own as she looks up at him. He grinned a bit as he unhooked her bra, his eyes raking over her.

"Do du want to explore first, or should I?"

Sitting on the edge of the bed, she looked up at him and giggled, smiling impishly. "You can if you want."

He cupped her chin and smiled at her lovingly, his violet eyes reflecting in her silver ones. "I do not tink I can stop myself if I start. Du are so beautiful and make me so happy..."

"I feel the same..." She whispered before silencing him with a kiss. He kissed her back and pushed her down on the bed. He crawled over top of her as she ran one of her hands along his muscular chest. She kissed him heatedly, and he groaned. He pulled back to kiss down her throat and pepper her chest with licks and kisses.

Soft moans escaped her lips, the tips of her fingers tracing delicate swirls over his shoulders and the back of his neck. Their moans mixed as he sucked on a nipple and massaged her other breast and her delicate fingers ran through his hair. It made him suck harder and tug on the nubs of flesh. Causing her to gasp and moan out his name, closing her eyes in pleasure. He only took more in his mouth, massaging it with his tongue and making her moan louder. He continued torturing her for a bit before switching sides. He then continued down, licking and nipping down her stomach and making her moan. Slowly he licked down her thigh, sucking gently in certain spots. "Da, du taste good..."

Her cheeks slowly becoming flushed with desire. His tender caresses and kisses turning her on more and more. He went down one leg and continued back up the other, barely pausing in his movements and caresses. She let out soft mewls of longing as he went on, allowing him to spread her legs apart. A feeling of blissful warmth beginning to spread through her body. He licked at her center, groaning, and dipped his tongue into her. Pulling back gently, he pressed a finger into her and groaned. She was hot, tight, and wet inside...

Biting her lower lip , she rests a hand on the back of his head. He was so strong and yet so gentle at the same time...

He groaned and returned to suck on her clit as he pumped two fingers in her. In return, she pulled on his hair a bit, making him groan more. "Da...delicious..."

"mmm... Ivan..." She moaned, rocking her hips a little as his fingers pumped inside her. He pumped his fingers a bit quicker in her, licking her pink folds. "Ivan..." She moans, feeling a heat beginning to pool inside her. "I... I need you..." Bucking her hips slightly as his fingers hit her core. He groaned lowly, a heat in his voice, and he shifted up to press deeply into her.

"Da..." He moaned lowly, shuddering hard at her tightness, and kissed her possessively as he moved quickly in her. She wraps her arms around his muscular chest, moaning softly against his lips as she kisses back. He began moving faster and harder inside her. Letting out a low moan as he felt her hips rock underneath him. He kept moving at a quick and deep pace inside of her until he felt her clench around him in climax. He moaned loudly at the tightness and moved even faster in her throughout, enjoying the extra pressure on him, and finally came inside of her, filling her to where white seeped out without either of them moving. They shared a loving kiss as Ivan rolled onto his back, taking her with him and still connected. She moaned into the kiss and caressed his neck gently.

"Du are so beautiful, my sunflower..." he breathed, only seeing her violet eyes in their embrace.

She gazed deeply into his loving eyes, blushing a little. "And you're so handsome..." Softly kissing him on the cheek, gently massaging his shoulders.

"Explore me now, da?" came another breathed remark. Smiling softly, she slowly slide her hand down his chest. Trailing kisses down his neck and along his collarbone. Ivan groaned and watched her, petting her silken hair. She purred softly as she continued trailing kisses down his chest. Her fingers tracing lightly over his scars. It made him groan and lick his lips.

"Du look so good like dis..."

She continued down to his hips, her hands brushing lightly down his side. He groaned lowly and rocked his hips to her.

"Da..."

As her hands come to rest on his hips she pauses. Her face turning bright cherry red. His hand dropped a bit to brush his thumb over her cheek.

"What is it?"

"I just...I don't know what to do from here..." She blushed even more as she looked up at his face. He blushed as well as he smiled softly.

"Lick it for me?"

"Um... okay..." She nodded as she leaned down and slowly began to lick his large member.

He groaned as he watched her. Not only was it incredibly sexy to see her down there like that, but each lick was tantalizing. Just a small area teased at a time. And the thought that she would put it in her mouth and suck. "Da...So good..."

A small shy smile graced her lips as she nervously licked the tip. "Is this right?"

"Da..." he moaned, then a thought struck him. "I-I know someting dat might help du. Do du hawe someting spreadable du like to eat?"

"Well... I do have some buttercream frosting." She looked at him curiously, wondering how frosting would help.

"Bring some here, da?" He watches as she mutters something and snaps her fingers, a small bowl of frosting appearing in her hand. "Spread a thin layer over me. Cower me..."

Seeing that there was no spoon in the bowl, she scoops some of the frosting onto her finger. Slowly and carefully covering him with frosting as he directed. Once his member was fully covered she set the bowl aside and looked up at him. "Is that enough, Ivan?"

"Da.." he breathed, shuddering. "Now lick it off..."

She blushed deeply as she leaned down and slowly, carefully began to lick him clean. The hand she had used the spread the frosting gently wrapped around the base of his member. He moaned loudly and threw his head back in pure pleasure. He shuddered hard at the sensations, and his cock was twitching for her, his clear pre-cum oozing down on top of the frosting. Once she had finished cleaning him, she slowly trailed kisses over his chest and back up to his lips. He moaned as they kissed heatedly, and he grabbed her ass firmly, kneading it roughly. His mouth claimed hers, dominating it. She gave a soft moan, pressing her chest against his as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He rolled over and pinned her down, grinding their hips together.

She purred softly as she tenderly kissed his neck. Mewling longingly as she slowly ran a hand through his soft hair.

He sat up as he took her, this time, watching her as he moved, her breasts bouncing deliciously. She groaned with pleasure as he moved inside her. Feeling the blissful warmth pooling inside her once more. When he hit her core, her back arched and her head tilted back as she moaned loudly. He fucked her hard and fast, holding her hips firmly. He moaned out loudly as he released in her again, then laid beside her, panting.

"Th-that was amazing Ivan..." She gasped as she tried to catch her breath, shaking slightly as she rested her head on his shoulder. He cuddled against her, holding her close, and smiled.

"Da...Today is wery good. I hawe my Annabel-sunflower..."

She nodded, smiling up at him lovingly and cuddling close to him. "And I have you, my love..."

He smiled and nuzzled her neck, holding her tightly. "I lowe du, too..." She smiled softly and nuzzled him back. Her eyes slowly closing as she fell asleep in his strong arms.


	7. Meeting the mother (partial)

Three months went by without much trouble. Ivan and Annabel spent time together whenever possible. The only difficult part was keeping their relationship hidden from the rest of the world. In the end they wound up telling everyone during a would meeting. As expected, Alfred was more than enraged to find out that his only sister was engaged to that "Commie bastard." (Mt. rainier was rumbling... just to give you an idea) Ivan stayed with Annabel after the meeting had ended to help calm her down and settle her rage so that she didn't kill her twin brother.

~the following morning~

The sound of birds chirping could be heard outside the window as the morning sun cast a shaft of light onto the bed. Annabel, still tired from last night, turned away from the window and snuggled closer to Ivan, who shifted and pet her hair.

"Good morning, my little sunflower," he hummed, lightly peppering her lips and jaw with kisses.

"G'morning Ivan..." she muttered, opening her eyes half way for a moment before trying to go back to sleep. He shifted closer to her, though, and gently sucked on her earlobe. Groaning softly, she opened her sleep blurred eyes and put a hand on his shoulder. "Ivan..." He only smiled and pet her back, his teeth teasing the lobe a bit as he sucked. This earned further protesting groans from her as she push lightly against his shoulder. "Ivan... stop..."

He pulled away slightly, blinking a bit. "Du do not like it?"

"It's not that..." Gently she placed a hand on his cheek and kissed him tenderly. "I'm just still tired from last night...Someone's at the front door"

His face turned from pouting to a bit of a frown. "How do du know?"

"I can just tell..." The smile on her face disappearing as she spots the red-tail hawk perched outside the window. "Oh that's right, it's Ina!" Suddenly wide awake, she was out of bed and scrambling to get dressed. Ivan blinked blankly, no clue at all what or whom she was talking about.

"Who?"

"Ina, my mother..." Her words slightly muffled as she tied the laces on a green silk corset. "You saw her the other day at the meeting remember?" Bringing Ivan's clothes over to the bed before putting on her dress. He froze, getting a bit paler than he normally was. Ivan didn't even remember his own mother. How was he supposed to react to his fiancee's? "...She must be here to discuss how that yankie brother of mine has been dealing with things, or lack there of...Also I might have mentioned that I wanted to tell her something..." She continued as she brushed her hair out before braiding it. Ivan just curled back up on the bed, pulling the covers tightly around his large body and over his head. Turning around, Annabel sighs when she sees this. Smiling softly she walks over to the bed and pulls back the covers. "Ivan, you promised you'd meet her...We discussed this last night."

He whined a bit, hanging on to the covers tightly. "I know...but..." He resembled a teenager who refused to get up for school.

Still smiling, she sat down next to him and kisses him tenderly on the cheek. "Please Ivan?" Lightly she placed a hand on his face and began to softly caress his cheek.

His eye twitched a bit as he tried to steel himself against those sweet, adorable eyes. "...gah..."

"...You promised..." She whispered softly, looking at him with doe eyes. (cause the phrase "Bambi eyes" is over used)

"Mm...gah...Da..." He sighed and pulled her in for a kiss.

Annabel smiled sweetly and softly whispered, "thank you" as she lovingly kissed him. Her fingertips brushing lightly across the back of his neck.

"I cannot say no to du..." he purred softly, petting her back. Annabel blushed a little at this, trailing soft kisses along his jaw as she traced her fingers down the back of his neck. He groaned softly, really not wanting to get up yet, but for different reasons than before. "...Can we not stay in bed and not be here?"

Sighing softly she shook her head, brushing a hand through his hair. "It would not work. She knows I am here and Ina isn't shy about coming in to wake me up..." Annabel cringed as she thought of what Ina used to do when she or her brothers refused to get out of bed when they were little.

He groaned again. "...I do not want to do dis..."

"I know darling... But it Has to be done." She hugged him, kissing him on the forehead and lightly petting his wonderfully soft hair.

He gave another heavy sigh and reluctantly got up. "Da..." He found that Annabel had already brought his clothes over for him, and he started dressing.

Standing up, she smoothed out her dress and using the mirror above the dresser, twisted her long braid into a bun. Even as she was pinning her hair into place she found it difficult to keep herself from watching her fiance dress.

Almost dressed now, Ivan reached for his scarf, but stopped mere inches above it, a puzzled, contemplating look on his face.

As she pins the last few strands of hair into place, Annabel notices the look on his face in her mirror. Raising an eyebrow she turns to face him. "Is there something wrong Ivan?" She wondered if something had caused a stain on his scarf.

"For once, I do not need coat or scarf...but..." He let out a sigh as he picked up the scarf and looked at sunlight from the window falling onto the time-faded pink scarf.

A gentle, understanding smile appeared on Annabel's lips as she walked over to sit beside him on the bed. "It's alright Ivan, you may still wear them if you wish. I'll make you a lighter scarf later, alright?"

He frowned more, his hands tightening a little on the scarf. "But..." His fingers caressed the scarf lovingly, savoring the familiar and comforting feeling.

Still smiling, she gently and carefully took the scarf from his grip. "Don't worry, you may still keep your scarf." As she said this, she lovingly placed it around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. "I know how much it means to you and I would never dream of taking it away." She whispered, placing a hand tenderly on his cheek as she looked into his soft violet eyes.

"Thank you sunflower..." Nuzzling her hand and giving her a small grateful smile as he pulled her onto his lap. Wrapping his arms around her in bear-like, childish embrace. "It is strange to me to not nee it..."

"You don't have to only wear it because you need to. You should wear it because you want to." Lightly draping her arms around his shoulders, returning the embrace.

"Maybe I will not when I have spent more time here, da?"

"Perhaps" leaning close to kiss him softly.

**sorry it took so long to get this up, i still need to finish the chapter but i wanted to put up what i have so far. enjoy!**


End file.
